


3 Flights Home

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most unconventional Mormon mission trip has ended, and it's time to go home.  It's hard to imagine what comes next after and Elder Price and Elder McKinley spend 3 flights, 2 layovers, and a bus ride talking about the next chapter of their lives.</p><p>(Work in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uganda to Brussels

 

Kevin grips the armrest of his seat tightly as he feels the plane accelerate down the runway. With a slight jolt, the wheels of the plane lift off the ground and climbs towards the sky. Bye Uganda, Kevin thinks to himself, eyes shut and knuckles white from holding on to the armrests. After another minute the plane levels and Kevin’s grip loosens. He’s never enjoyed flying, especially the take-offs and landings. They’re on their way to Brussels right now, where they’ll catch another flight to Newark, and then a final flight back to Salt Lake City. Before his mission, Kevin had never been out of the country and had only been on a plane twice in his life – once to visit Orlando with his family, the other to visit some cousins in Los Angeles. Never did Kevin imagine he would end up spending any time in a different hemisphere.

“Are you alright, Elder Price?” Kevin looks over at Connor, who is seated next to him. “Of all the things to be afraid of, I didn’t think planes would be one of them,” Connor says softly.

Kevin smiles uncomfortably. “I’ve always hated it…ever since I was a little kid, I used to cry when the plane took off,” he says as he stretches out his fingers.  “And since we just left Uganda, we can call each other by our first names now, right…Connor?”

Connor chuckles. “I guess so…Kevin.”

Kevin sighs. “It’s so strange, to be on a plane surrounded by people who aren’t the villagers, isn’t it? The faces we’ve seen in the past six months haven’t changed at all and now we’re surrounded by strangers again…”

“Can you imagine what it’ll be like when we land in Newark? In one of the busiest airports in the world?”

“I could lose my luggage again…”

Connor grins. “Let’s pray that there aren’t any warlords waiting for you in the terminals, Kevin.”

Kevin grimaces slightly, recalling his very first day in Uganda when his and Arnold’s things were ransacked and stolen by the General. “Very funny Connor. I’ll bet there isn’t anything as terrifying as a warlord back home in the states…”

Home. It feels strange to think about home. Kevin’s written a few letters home but never fully explained what happened, only that “special circumstances” meant their mission would be cut short and he’d be home sooner than expected. His parents had been concerned but Kevin reassured them that nothing was really wrong, and that being home sooner meant he could enroll in college sooner than expected.

The two of them had begged the Mission President to revisit their camp. Between Kevin’s way with words and Connor’s perfectionist organization of the camp, they were able to convince the president to allow them to stay and provide funding for 6 months in Uganda. The mission president strongly advised them to stick to humanitarian work and avoid teaching the villagers any more lies about the church (“If I hear anything about frogs…”), but at least they hadn’t been forced home immediately after the whole pageant incident. In 6 months they were able to help the villagers rebuild a well, and even built a real building for the doctor to work in so he no longer had to see patients in his mud hut. And then they had said their goodbyes, given the villagers a few goats as parting gifts, and got on the bus that took them into the city and to the airport. To go home.

Back to Utah for Kevin, to Colorado for Connor, to Arizona for Arnold. Kevin misses his siblings and parents and friends from home, but the thought of being in different states from his new friends is difficult for Kevin to wrap his mind around. Back at Mission Training Center they’ll have access to their phones again and he’s sure that numbers and emails will be exchanged, but what happens next? They meet their parents, and they go on their separate ways, into the next chapter of their lives. Kevin has to start thinking about where he wants to apply to college and what he wants to major in and everything seems so overwhelming. Up until he was 19, his only goal was to go on his mission and then attend BYU, but his first week in Uganda was enough to make Kevin question his plans for the future.

At the same time Kevin ponders his academic plans, Connor nudges him in the side and asks, “Have you started thinking about college yet? Going to apply to BYU?” Kevin notices the slightest sparkle in Connor’s eyes when he suggests his own college. Unlike most of the other Elders, Connor finished his freshman year before going on his mission.

“To be honest Connor, I have no idea where to start.” Kevin sighs, “Before my mission my family and I both assumed I would go to BYU and study something there but, you know…”

“Not so sure about staying in Utah anymore?” Connor suggests. “After everything that’s happened during our mission?”

Kevin’s expression relaxes. “Yeah. I just...there’s so much in the world beyond our church, you feel? Do I want to go to BYU, to be surrounded by people who had-“

“Conventional missions?”

“Exactly! Where they didn’t completely doubt God’s existence and start a new sect of Mormonism.” Kevin looks down into his lap, the seatbelt fastened loosely around his waist. “How am I supposed to explain that to them? That my fellow Elders and I wrote a new book?”

Connor’s still looking at Kevin, with a rather sad little smile on his face. He sighs. “To be honest, I’ve been thinking the same thing myself,” he says. “I mean, I already felt a little out of place at BYU because of my…little problem, you know?” He fidgets with the strap of the seatbelt. “But I turned that off and I studied hard because I wanted to be mission leader so badly.”

“You did well. Best mission leader I ever had, at least.”

Connor rolls his eyes . “The only mission leader you’ve ever had, of course I was the best.” Kevin grins and playfully rubs his elbow against Connor’s. The sudden touch makes Connor flush ever so slightly. “There’s no need to be sassy, Elder Price!”

Kevin laughs.  “So does that mean you’re going to drop out of college? What was your major anyways?”

Connor’s eyes dart away and his cheeks turn even pinker. “I wanted…I, um, was planning on being a nurse, so I majored in biology.”

“A nurse?” Kevin says brightly, a little too enthusiastically.

“IT’S NOT JUST FOR WOMEN,” Connor whines a little too loudly, audible even over the hum of the plane engine. Embarrassed, Connor lowers his voice and looks back at Kevin. “Though traditionally a female dominated field, it’s a perfectly respectable profession for any male to have, and-“

Connor continues whispering his spiel about nursing being like any other health profession but Kevin stops listening for a moment. It makes sense, Kevin thinks. Connor had the most medical training out of all of them but Kevin assumed it was just part of being mission leader. But beyond that, Connor had taken excellent care of all of them, almost mom –like in the way he made sure they were all eating well and feeling alright. When Elder Thomas had fallen ill with a fever, Connor consulted with the village doctor and then personally nursed Elder Thomas back to health. Kevin remembers waking up one night and hearing a soft voice murmuring something unintelligible from Elder Thomas’s room. The door was slightly ajar, and when Kevin peeked inside the room he saw Connor kneeling next to Elder Thomas’s head, folding a wet towel over his forehead. It’s the best we can do with our limited resources, he had heard Connor whisper gently to Elder Thomas, but hopefully it’ll help the fever break and by tomorrow you’ll be feeling a lot better again. Kevin had watched from the doorway as Connor stroked Elder Thomas’s hair and took his temperature. He had felt like he was intruding on something private, but also felt the slightest sliver of jealousy, wished that Connor would whisper to him and run his fingers through his hair like that.

“-nobody’s made campaigns to increase the number of men in nursing but I mean the numbers are rising, so-“

“I think you’d make an excellent nurse.”

“-it’s a very manly prof- really??” Connor stares at Kevin, slightly gap mouthed. He looks a little like a fish with his mouth open like that, but his eyes have lit up and are staring straight at Kevin.

“Yeah Connor, look at how organized you are, and how you treated all of us on our mission. I can totally picture you in a hospital talking to all the patients and soothing them with your beautiful voice-“ Did he just say beautiful out loud? “- and, um, you know, do a good job of not killing them,” Kevin jokes, hoping Connor didn’t notice his peculiar word choice just them.

Connor raises his eyebrows slightly, then smiles. “You’re one of the few to think that…my dad…well, he didn’t say I shouldn’t be a nurse, but he’s never been particularly encouraging either. So I appreciate having one friend that does think I’d be good at it…” He glances up at Kevin, then exhales. “But you know, I don’t even know if I want to continue going to BYU, so I’d have to transfer to finish my degree…”

“Well then we can both think of colleges to attend! Wouldn’t it be great if we ended up at the same college?” Kevin doesn’t really think about what he’s saying until the words fall out of his mouth, and he feels his heart race a little bit at the idea. Another four years working alongside Connor McKinley sounds, well, like exactly what Kevin wants.

A genuine laugh escapes Connor’s mouth. “That would be a lot of fun, Kevin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started off as a college AU kinda but then it evolved into something more because my brain won't shut up about gay Mormons?? Anyways I have a plan. 
> 
> Feel free to comment! Comments and constructive criticism are very much welcome because I am not a writer at all and have no idea what I'm doing.


	2. Brussels to Newark

 

 “How about political science? I could totally see you as a politician, campaigning and working the crowds, making speeches on television.”

They’re in the Brussel’s airport, waiting on their flight to Newark. Connor brought a giant bar of chocolate which he’s sharing with Kevin as they watch the planes landing and taking off. All the elders scattered throughout the gate in small groups of twos and threes, playing cards, or, in the case of Arnold and Elder Church, talking about Star Wars. It took until the bus ride to the airport in Uganda that the two of them had realized they shared a love for the series and they’ve sat together and talked about it since.

Kevin wrinkles his nose “Ugh, no. I’ve had enough of traveling around trying to preach to people and change their mind about something they don’t even really care about.” He leans back into his chair. “If I’m going to help people I want it to be more personal, you know? Hands on, something they can see getting done.”

Connor asks, “Doctor? Certainly get to help a lot of people that way…”His voice trails off as he notices that Kevin has tensed slightly.

“I, uh, I can’t stand the sight of blood.” Kevin looks over at Connor and chuckles awkwardly. “It wasn’t that bad when I was a kid but, uh…this mission has just-“

And Connor tenses up a little himself, recalling the first full day that Kevin and Arnold had been in Uganda and how two of them saw a villager shot point blank. Kevin had returned to the mission building splattered with blood, pale as snow and trembling with short, quick breaths. Connor was surprised the boy hadn’t broken down into a full on panic attack. In that moment all he had wanted to do was draw Kevin into his arms and tell him to take deep breaths and that everything would be ok, but even Connor wasn’t sure what the appropriate way to comfort someone who just witnessed a murder 2 feet in front of him.

“…and after my, er, incident, you know, with the general,” Kevin scratches the nape of his neck, and Connor notices that he’s started shaking a bit again. “I just never really want to set foot in a doctor’s office again,” Kevin makes an uncharacteristically high pitched giggle and is still quivering slightly as he breaks off a piece of chocolate and pops it into his mouth.

Connor stares at the shaky boy next to him and regrets ever bringing up the subject of doctors and hospitals. With slight hesitation, he puts his arm around Kevin’s shoulders and though Kevin startles at the sudden touch, Connor feels Kevin relax into his arms.

Connor has only touched Kevin like this one other time, under somewhat similar circumstances. He had found Kevin sitting on the floor of his bedroom, clutching his sheets and sobbing uncontrollably. Baffled, Connor had sat down next to him, rubbed his back, asked Kevin to take deep breaths and tell him what was wrong. Connor had felt so guilty as he listened to Kevin sputter out what happened when he confronted the general in the camp. Connor hadn’t even bothered to look for Kevin, he had been so preoccupied with the mission president and the baptisms and making sure everything was in perfect order that he barely noticed when Kevin had joined them late, looking disheveled. So he spent most of that night on the floor with Kevin, holding him in his arms, letting him cry until the sobs became softer and died out completely, hoping that it would make up for letting Kevin run off by himself straight into the general’s camp. Kevin had fallen asleep in Connor’s lap, exhausted, and when they saw each other again the next morning neither one of them had brought it up.

“You’re out of Africa, Kevin,” Connor says softly as he rubs Kevin’s shoulders. “Leave the bad memories behind, alright?”

Kevin sniffles but perks up a little. “Yeah…thanks Connor…” He takes a deep breath and leans back further into Connor’s arm, watching a plane speed down the runway and take off into the sky.

 

* * *

 

The plane lights are dimmed, and Connor is passed out, head resting on Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin can feel the slight movement of Connor’s body as he inhales and exhales, can feel the warmth of his body leaning against his arm.

Physical intimacy of any sort with anyone besides his family is foreign to Kevin. In the past 6 months in Uganda he’s grown accustomed to Arnold’s hugs and the pats on his back from the other elders, but physical touch that makes him really _feel_ something is still strange to him.  His parents didn’t let him date in high school but Kevin didn’t really mind, never really wanted to engage in a relationship with any of his female friends anyways. He mostly focused on school – maintaining a good GPA, playing for the baseball team. Kevin had been pretty popular in school and he knew there were a few girls who crushed on him pretty hard, but he’d never reciprocated any of those feelings. He did take a girl to prom senior year, a friend from student council. Kevin remembers dancing with her, one hand on her waist, the other in her hand, and thinking that maybe he would feel something for her. It was, after all, his first dance with a girl, his first time _touching_ a girl for more than a quick hug. But Kevin hadn’t. Nothing compared to how he felt the first time Connor McKinley wrapped his arms around him when Kevin had crumpled onto the floor of his mission bedroom, crying because Uganda had just been so overwhelming and painful – gosh, so horribly painful – but Connor had sat with him for half the night, reassuring him with his gentle hands and soothing voice. Kevin doesn’t remember falling asleep, just knows he woke up the next morning alone in his bed. When he walked into the dining room that morning Connor had approached him and asked for help writing a plea to the mission president, and then there was so much other work to do that they never really talked about what happened the night before.  

Here now, on the plane, Kevin doesn’t have much to do but think. He knows that Connor is gay and has the slightest suspicion that Connor likes him _that_ way, based on a few fleeting moments of touch and how sometimes when they’re talking Connor’s eyes just light up.

Is Kevin attracted to boys? To be quite honest with himself, Kevin has never really been attracted to anyone. He remembers once, hanging out with his sister Katie and listening to her talk about a boy in her class – “Every time taps me on the shoulder and asks me for help on algebra, Kev, there’s a jolt in my stomach, butterflies,” – and Kevin had nodded, trying his best to be a good older brother and relate to his sister. But he couldn’t really, didn’t really know what Katie meant when she talked about her heart racing and how she couldn’t stop thinking about the boy. Maybe he’s been too preoccupied with being the perfect Mormon boy for the past 19 years of his life to think about his feelings. But Kevin’s mission, far from a normal mission experience, has certainly changed him. But he didn’t think that it would change him this way, make him interested in _boys_.

Maybe not all boys. Maybe just Connor. Kevin looks down at the redhead leaning against his body, fast asleep with his mouth slightly open. He imagines what it would be like to hold Connor’s hand and feels his face start to burn at the thought. Their arms are already touching, with Connor almost pushing Kevin’s entire forearm off their shared armrest. Kevin slowly brushes his knuckles against the back of Connor’s hand, wondering what Connor’s fingers would feel like entwined with his own. Connor doesn’t stir from his sleep, and Kevin looks down at their hands.

Slowly, Kevin slips his hand into Connor’s palm and suddenly he understands what Katie meant by butterflies in her stomach. He’s sweating slightly as he slips his fingers between Connor’s, hoping Connor is sleeping deeply enough that he doesn’t know what Kevin is doing. Connor stirs slightly and Kevin freezes, wondering how Connor is going to react when he feels Kevin’s hand in his own. But Connor just shifts slightly, leaning deeper into Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin relaxes his fingers a bit, getting used to the weight and warmth of Connor’s hand in his own. This is nice, Kevin thinks. I’m holding another boy’s hand…and it feels right.

There’s a distant voice in the back of Kevin’s mind screaming at him that he is most definitely gay and should confront these feelings this very second, but it’s drowned out by the thought of how holding Connor’s hand feels so right, so comfortable, so very much like home. Kevin suddenly realizes that he too is exhausted from traveling. There’s still a few hours left in this flight, so he leans his head on Connor’s and lets himself fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what I'm doing
> 
> also I have midterms so I really shouldn't be spending my time writing this but CAn'T stOP Won'T STOP thinking about McPricely


	3. Newark

Connor blinks sleepily. He’s still leaning against Kevin, and there’s a little bit of his drool on Kevin’s shirt. With his free hand he blots at the small wet spot on Kevin’s shirt, hoping that Kevin won’t mind.

They’re still holding hands. Kevin’s cheek is pressing against Connor’s forehead and based on his deep, even breaths Connor assumes Kevin is still asleep. When Kevin had first brushed against his hand Connor wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not, still stuck in the limbo between sleep and consciousness. But when he actually felt Kevin’s slender fingers slip between his Connor knew he was definitely not dreaming. He didn’t want to scare Kevin, didn’t want him to draw back his hand so he kept pretending to be asleep but he opened one eye just to peek and oh em gosh, they were really holding hands. Connor wondered if Kevin could feel his heart beat faster and shut his eyes again.

Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh, Connor thought to himself as he felt Kevin lean against his head. Oh gosh.

Connor knew he had done a pretty bad job of turning it off during their mission. Awkwardly holding out a hug for too long, or resting his hand on Kevin’s back for a few seconds more than one normally would. And gosh, that one time after they had spent a whole afternoon working on the foundations of the new clinic building. It was sweltering hot and all the elders agreed that they could bend the rules a little and not wear their uniforms while working. They all changed into one of the few casual t-shirts they had brought with them and when Kevin Price walked out of his room in that thin grey v-neck of his Connor nearly passed out. Connor was sure Kevin had noticed him staring at his chest, but Kevin never said anything about it, just laughed a little bit when he noticed Connor staring.

Oh gosh. What was he going to do when Kevin woke up? Clearly Kevin liked him too, if he had wanted to hold his hand… Were they going to discuss what this meant? Were they going to be a couple? In half a day they would be in Salt Lake City and then back home, back to their families, and oh god, was he going to have to tell his parents that going on his mission had somehow made him even more openly gay?

Connor’s mind is going a thousand miles a second and he’s beginning to panic as he thinks about confronting his parents, but he forces the thought out of his mind because there are more pressing issues to think about. Like what he’s going to do and say once Kevin wakes up, and they’re still holding hands.

There’s a sudden falling sensation that lasts for a split second as the plane descends, but it’s enough to jar Kevin awake. His grip on Connor’s hand tightens as he blinks himself awake and –

Oh gosh, they were going to have that conversation right now.

 

Connor looks straight at Kevin. “Listen, Kevin, we should probably talk about us-“

The plane jolts again, and Kevin’s face looks pale. He’s still gripping Connor’s hand as tightly as he can. Without turning to look at Connor Kevin says, “Yeah, sorry, what did you want to talk-“

Another dip, and Kevin actually squeals a little bit. Connor knows it’s no use talking to Kevin now, not when he’s so scared. “Forget it, just hold my hand alright? We’ll have a safe landing soon, I’m sure.”

Kevin’s eyes are shut again but he nods quickly and just keeps holding Connor’s hand, not letting go until the plane has touched down onto the tarmac and reached a complete stop at the gate.

* * *

 

After the rather turbulent landing in Newark there wasn’t much time to talk. The lights had turned on and Kevin and Connor simultaneously let go of each other’s hands, not quite ready for everyone else to see that display of intimacy.  They got their backpacks and disembarked with everyone else, and now Kevin sits at the mostly empty gate, surrounded by ten sets of assorted backpacks, jackets, and pillows. All of the other elders have gone off in search of food, real American food that they’ve missed so much these past few months. Kevin volunteered to watch all their stuff, and told Arnold to bring back a burger or something for him. Really, he just needed some time to himself, and though Connor had looked a little concerned as he walked off with the other boys, Kevin was glad he could be alone for a while.

What is he going to say to Connor? Kevin runs his hand through his hair, thinking about what to do. Sure, he loves the feeling of holding Connor’s hand and being held by him, and Kevin would trust Connor with anything and the thought of being separated from him in a few hours time is terrifying, but does Kevin _really_ like him?

Yes, you idiot, the voice in Kevin’s mind yells. That’s the definition of being in love with someone. And you know he likes you, so just define the relationship already.

Kevin stares at the carpet. Their layover lasts another 2 hours, then the flight to Salt Lake City will be another 5. 7 hours to tell Connor, out loud, how he feels…and then what? Talk about their future? Kevin sighs. What is the point, he thinks, if they’ll just be going home afterwards? To different homes in different states? If Connor stays at BYU, Kevin guesses he could visit him from time to time, but Kevin has to consider his own future as well. He still has no idea what he wants to study or where he wants to go to college. Focus, Kevin, focus on what you’re going to do about Connor right now, he tells himself.

“A double cheeseburger and root beer for you, Kev!” Arnold’s voice breaks Kevin’s train of thought, and he’s suddenly aware of the presence of several other elders and the oily scent of fast food, something he hasn’t smelled in a very long time.

“Thanks Arnold.” Kevin takes the bag from him, sticking his face into it and inhaling the scent of a slightly charred meat, melting cheese, and grilled onions. They sit in a small circle, enjoying their first bite of American food and Kevin listens to the others talk about how excited they are to see their families and friends again. But even with all the chatter going on around him, Kevin can’t stop thinking about what he’s going to do or say when Connor comes back from wherever he is right now. He feels stupid for holding Connor’s hand during the flight – if he hadn’t acted so impulsively, he wouldn’t have to deal with this awkward mess right now…

Kevin takes a sip of his root beer and chews on the straw. But if he hadn’t held Connor’s hand then, he might not ever get the chance again. They’re already almost home….

“Kevin, buddy, are you alright? You seem pretty quiet,” Arnold asks him, quietly.

Kevin nods, then sighs. “I’m fine Arnold. Just a little apprehensive about what’s going to happen after we go home.”

“What do you mean? Don’t you miss your parents and your sister and brothers?”

“Of course I do. It’s just that…I’m going to miss you guys too.”

Arnold face lights up. “Aww Kev, don’t be sad! I mean I know it’ll be weird not sharing a tiny hut with a bunch of boys but we’ll keep in touch. And you’ll always be my best friend no matter what, right?”

Kevin looks over at his mission companion, the boy who he’s shared a closet-sized bedroom with for half a year. “Of course Arnold. After all we’ve done together?” Kevin smiles. “But…I mean, what do you plan to do after we get home? For the rest of your life?” He takes a bite of his burger.

“Hmm, I haven’t really thought about it too much. Go to college probably. We’ll see,” Arnold says as he pops a fry into his mouth. “Is that the only thing that’s bothering you though Kev? I feel like you’re thinking about something else.”

Kevin is impressed by how much Arnold has changed in the past 6 months – though still unapologetically bright and enthusiastic, Arnold has learned to talk with a softer, less abrasive voice than he used to. And he’s grown more intuitive, gotten a lot better at knowing what people might be thinking and feeling.

Screw it. If he can’t tell Arnold what he’s really feeling, then Kevin can’t tell anyone. He takes a deep breath. “Well…you can’t tell anyone, alright? Pinky promise me.”

Arnold’s eyes widen. “Wow, that serious? Of course you can trust me, buddy.” They link pinkies – a gesture that Kevin always used to think was dumb when his younger siblings did it, but he’s grown fond of it because Arnold likes to use it so much.

Kevin sighs. Quietly and quickly, making sure the other elders are engrossed in their own conversations, Kevin tells Arnold about holding Connor’s hand and how much he enjoyed it, but how he still wasn’t sure if he was gay or not.

Arnold snorts loudly. “Kevin, you held another man’s hand and you liked it. That’s the definition of gay.”

Kevin groans. “I was afraid you’d say that.” He looks over at Arnold and he’s surprised – Arnold has a broad spectrum of emotions, Kevin knows very well, but he’s never seen Arnold look as smug as he looks now. “Why are you looking at me like that Arnold?”

“You two would make a pretty cute couple. I saw the way you two would look at each other-“

“I did not LOOK at him!” Kevin hisses. “What on earth are you talking about??”  

Arnold snickers and Kevin glares at him. “You know, sometimes when we were working on projects outside, we’d totally catch Elder McKinley staring at you and you staring at him.”

Kevin thinks back to the week they were constructing the clinic building, out in the blazing heat for the whole day, lifting and moving things. He had definitely noticed how vividly red Connor’s hair was in the sun and how toned Connor’s arms were when he was lifting bricks of clay…but Kevin didn’t stare.

“Wait a minute, _we??_ Arnold, who’s _we_??”

Arnold shrugs. “Me, Elder Thomas, Elder Church…and Elder Davis too I think?”

Kevin wants to die. “You _all_ thought Connor and I would make a cute couple?”

“I see you’ve already started calling your boyfriend by his first name. Very sweet,” Arnold teases.

Kevin sits there in disbelief holding his burger in one hand, drink in the other,  forgetting about the existence of both. “I can’t believe you all knew…that Connor and I might be a couple…before even Connor and I knew.” He turns to face Arnold, who is finishing off his burger. “But what do I do Arnold? Once we part ways in Utah, we’re going back to our completely different lives and we might never have a chance to meet again!”

“Kevin, you’re way overthinking this. Just tell Elder McKinley how you feel, make it official between you two ya know? And as long as you both want to be together, you will. You just gotta put in some time and effort. I mean look at me and Nabalungi. We promised we’d write to each other every week.” Arnold pauses and takes a sip of his drink. “I mean, we haven’t started writing letters to each other yet, we haven’t even actually gotten home yet…but we promised we would!”

Kevin sighs and takes another bite of his burger. “I’ve always admired your optimism, Arnold.” He looks up and sees that Connor and the other elders are returning to their little corner in the gate. Connor’s holding a large white box of something.

Arnold smiles. “Here he comes Kevin! Just talk to him later, alright?” He nudges Kevin in the side and looks up at him. “Don’t think so far ahead buddy.”

“Thanks Arnold.” Kevin gathers up his and Arnold’s trash as the group of elders returns and Connor sets the box in the middle of their little circle.

“Before I am officially no longer your mission leader, I wanted to get you all something, so please help yourself,” Connor says as he opens the box. Donuts. The other elders gather around Connor and the box, expressing their thanks and excitement at real, fresh treats, and Kevin smiles.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's getting pretty drawn out I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing
> 
> hey did you notice that i never proofread any of my work before i post it?? yay


	4. Newark to Provo

Kevin shoves his backpack into the overhead compartment and notices that Arnold is glancing in his direction from his seat a few rows ahead. They make eye contact and Arnold gives Kevin a big grin and thumbs up. Kevin rolls his eyes, even though he’s secretely thankful for Arnold’s encouragement.

He sits down and clicks his seatbelt into place. Finally, alone with Connor again. Connor’s thumbing through one of the plane magazines, though Kevin is pretty sure Connor’s not processing any of the words on the page.

Kevin takes a deep breath. “Connor, I’m terrified.”

Connor looks over at him. “Because the plane’s about to take off soon? Kevin, it’s our last flight, we’ll –“

“No Connor, I mean…” Kevin looks down at his lap, suddenly noticing how sweaty his hands are. “I’m scared. Of going home, and moving on with my life…without you there.” He feels his face flush. “Because I really, really like you, Con. Pretty sure you’ve already figured that out by now, but…I really like you. And…I think you like me too?”

Kevin finally looks up and over at Connor. Connor appears to biting back a laugh, but there’s also a softness in his eyes that Kevin has never seen before.

“Kevin…I have to say, I’m glad you took the initiative to say that, so I didn’t have to,” Connor chuckles, and Kevin notices that he’s blushing as well. “I like you too, Kev. And I want us to be together too. But Kevin,” Connor says as he grabs Kevin’s hand, and Kevin feels that jolt run through his body again. “There’s no need to be worried. As long as we’re committed to each other, we’ll make it work.” His grip around Kevin’s hand tightens as he smiles.

Kevin drums the fingers on his free hand on his lap as the plane starts to move. “Aren’t you worried though Connor? About going back to college, about…oh gosh, about telling your parents?” Kevin hisses.

“Kevin. Haven’t you learned anything while you were in Africa?” The plane is gaining speed, and Kevin grips Connor’s hand tighter. “Even if you make plans for something, they might not always work out the way you want them to. So just focus on today.” Connor leans in and Kevin reflexively draws his face back slightly, not used to being in such close proximity with anyone else’s face but then he feels Connor’s hand at the back of his head, drawing him in, and oh -

Kevin’s first kiss, his first kiss with a boy, his first kiss with Connor McKinley is happening right now and oh my gosh oh my gosh oh My GOD, Kevin thinks. He can taste a little bit of the glaze from the donut Connor had earlier, a sugary sweet taste Kevin hasn’t tasted in years, and everything soft and gentle and warm. Kevin’s staring at Connor’s eyelashes and is just now noticing that he has the tiniest spattering of freckles on the bridge of his nose when he thinks that he should probably close his eyes.

This is fine. Conor’s really good at this, Kevin thinks. With the feeling of Connor’s lips comes a whirlwind of sensations that are foreign but not at all unpleasant, and the fluttering in his core won’t stop.

Connor slowly draws back, and Kevin opens his eyes again. Connor is bright red, but looks pleased with himself. Kevin stares at him, wide eyed and mouth slightly agape.

“I…did you enjoy that, Kevin? I didn’t mean to startle you…”

Connor’s smile is fading ever so slightly as Kevin comes out of the mild shock of what just happened. “No, oh…gosh Connor, I…” He laughs gently. “That was my first kiss, is all.”

Connor’s eyes widen. “Seriously?” He scoffs. “I would’ve thought…you being the tall, handsome overachiever you are, would’ve caught some girl’s eye in high school…”

“I was never really interested in girls,” Kevin laughs. “Well, I mean…I was never romantically interested in anyone. I just focused on school and church, you know?”

Connor laughs too, running his fingers through Kevin’s hair. “So, beautiful Mormon poster boy Kevin Price was actually kind of a dweeb in high school, huh?”

“Oh shut up,” Kevin says as he grins meekly. “Where’d you learn to kiss like that, huh Connor?”

Connor blushes and looks away. “I…there was a boy, once,” he says as he stares into the back of the seat in front of him. “When I was really young. And a few girls throughout high school, you know, cause I was convincing myself that I was supposed to be with girls.”

Connor looks back at Kevin. “But you’re the first, Kev, with who I really...felt something.” He smiles up at Kevin, and this time it’s Kevin who takes Connor’s head in his hands and draws him in for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

Connor leans against the side of the bus and stares out the window at the snowcapped mountains. Winter has always been his favorite season, and the sight of snow after months surrounded by the reds, browns, and tans of the Ugandan landscape makes him appreciate the crispness and purity of the fresh snowfall so much more.

All too soon they’ll arrive at the Missionary Training Center and he’ll have to let go of Kevin’s hand and go home –home.

Where is home? Back home, in Colorado, with his parents and little sister, where they’ll question him about what happened on his abridged mission and he’ll have to tell him that he helped create a bastardized version of the Book of Mormon and also obtained a boyfriend in the process.

Connor sighs. He couldn’t say his parents were horrible to him – they did love him, Connor knew that, but were just…severely misguided by the church. He’s dreading the inevitable conversation with his parents, but he looks over at Kevin, napping with his head lolling slightly from the movement of the bus, and Connor knows he doesn’t want to keep this boy a secret. He’ll transfer out of BYU, he’ll convince his parents to come to terms with his homosexuality, and he’ll finally be free to live his life as himself. With Kevin.

He knows he shouldn’t, since the bus is filled with elders from other missions also going back to Provo, but the light in the bus is dim and Connor is sure that most people are sleeping anyways. He leans over and kisses Kevin gently on the side of his mouth, knowing it’ll probably be the last kiss they’ll share in a while. Kevin doesn’t open his eyes but his mouth turns in to the smallest, slightest smile, and Connor gives Kevin’s hand a squeeze and closes his own eyes, letting himself doze off into a content and dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the end...?


End file.
